


Синева

by ChajnayaChashka, WTF_MOSK



Series: Сверхъестественный интеллект [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, крэк
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_MOSK/pseuds/WTF_MOSK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Создатель имел полное право гордиться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Синева

Создатель имел полное право гордиться. Он стоял над своим детищем — ангелом и готовился завершить акт творения. В его ладонях светился ярким светом предмет, который принесет созданию боль и тревоги, но наполнит его жизнь смыслом. Черепная коробка приоткрылась, словно шкатулка, и Создатель аккуратно, будто яйцо дрозда в гнездо, вложил в голову ангела маленький голубой мозг. Крышка черепа закрылась с легким щелчком, глаза Кастиэля распахнулись и осветили Небеса первозданной синевой.


End file.
